Your Hair
by baozibaobei
Summary: "Bagaimana dengan tawaranku beberapa hari lalu? Kau menerimanya?" "Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya bukan?" Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang membuat seorang Oh Sehun begitu pandai dalam menggunting dan merias rambut. HUNKAI! ff pertama yang berhasil debut(?)
1. Chapter 1

"Hei..."

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya hanya untuk melihat wajah yang sangat familiar baginya belakangan ini.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku beberapa hari lalu? Kau menerimanya?"

_Pertanyaan yang sama_.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu kalau aku tidak akan pernah menerimanya, bukan?"

"Baiklah."

_Bahkan responnya juga sama. Dasar._

* * *

"Kudengar kau menolaknya lagi?"

Namja yang ditanya menggumam sebagai jawaban tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _game _yang sedang dimainkannya.

"Kau tahu Jongin? Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah menolak tawarannya sejauh ini. Padahal setiap hari orang-orang akan mengantri di depan ruang seni untuk mendapatkan _pelayanannya_."

Belum sempat Jongin mengeluarkan suaranya, terdengar suara yang begitu lantang mendahuluinya.

"Woaah! Kau menggunting rambutmu, Krys?"

Yeoja itu tersenyum malu sambil menyentuh dan sesekali mengusap rambutnya.

"Ya...Sehun-ssi yang melakukannya."

"Gaya rambut itu sangat cocok untukmu."

"Sehun sunbae benar-benar tahu gaya rambut mana yang cocok."

Dan kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi. Seluruh siswa akan memuji hasil kerja sang Oh Sehun. Jongin tidak bisa berbohong, dia juga mengakui kemampuan Sehun dalam menggunting dan merias rambut. Tapi ada hal yang membuatnya bingung mengapa Sehun bersikeras untuk menggunting rambutnya.

"Ada apa Jongin? Kau seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidak...Hanya saja...Tidakkah kau pikir aneh untuk Sehun sunbaenim yang ingin menggunting rambutku sedangkan sejauh ini kliennya hanyalah yeoja?"

"Erm..Kau benar juga, mungkin saja dia menyu-"

"Dia namja dan aku namja berhentilah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak, Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

"Jongin bangun! Ayo pulang!"

Jongin mengangkat kepala dari meja belajarnya. Sesekali dia mengedipkan dan mengusap matanya. Dia lalu berdiri dan hendak mengambil tasnya ketika dia melihat sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan "How To Mastered Ballet in 3 Weeks".

"Ah, aku lupa harus mengembalikan buku ini sekarang. Kau pulanglah, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menghelakan nafasnya panjang. Dia tidak menyangka petugas perpustakaan akan memarahinya karena telat mengembalikan buku sehari.

Dia berjalan dengan malasnya menelusuri koridor hingga sesuatu menarik pendengarannya.

"Kenapa kau masih belum menerimaku? Kau sudah memuji rambutku. Artinya aku tidak kalah cantiknya dengan orang yang kau sukai kan?!"

_Suara ini...Krystal sunbaenim? Dengan siapa dia bicara?_

Entah apa yang membuat Jongin penasaran, dia terus berjalan mencari sumber suara tersebut.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Krystal-ssi. Dia bukan hanya cantik...dia berbeda."

_Sehun sunbae?_

Tanpa Jongin sadari, dia sudah berada tepat di samping kedua sunbaenya.

"Ah! Maaf aku tid-"

Sehun menarik tangan Jongin meninggalkan Krystal yang dengan kesalnya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti "Lagi-lagi dia memanfaatkan hoobae."

Sehun terus menarik tangan Jongin dan melepaskannya ketika mereka telah sampai di depan laboraturium kimia.

"Katakan padaku apa saja yang kau dengar?"

Jongin menatap mata Sehun, ini bukan Sehun yang biasanya, yang hanya memiliki aura dingin. Tatapan Sehun kali ini terlihat sedikit mengintimidasi dan khawatir disaat yang sama. Tanpa Jongin sadari dia berjalan mindur hingga pundaknya menyentuh pintu lab.

"Aku..."

Sehun terkejut melihat Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja membungkukkan badannya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Sehun tersenyum.

_Anak ini sama sekali tidak berubah._

"Aku memaafkanmu tapi kau harus menerima tawaranku."

"Eh?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gak nyangka ff debutku ini lumayan banyak yang ngereview. Buat yang minta lanjut, ini chapter 2nya udah diupdate. Terus ada yang nanya chapter sebelumnya itu teaser/prolog bukan? Jawabannya, bukan...itu sebenarnya chapter 1 tapi maklum belum pengalaman publish ff makanya keliatan seperti teaser(?) Yang minta dipanjangin, ini mungkin lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. _**

**_Awalnya agak ragu buat ngelanjutin ff ini, soalnya takut bakal ada yang kecewa kalau ff ini gak sesuai dengan dugaan kalian. _**

**_Maaf gak balas review satu-satu, tapi aku serius udah baca review dari kalian. _**

**_Nah, ini chapter 2nya. Semoga kalian tetap suka. Dan, kalau ada yang mau kritik silahkan._**

**_.  
_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Aku memaafkanmu tapi kau harus menerima tawaranku."_

_"Eh?!"_

**...**

Baekhyun melirik kearah sahabatnya yang terlihat murung sejak pagi tadi. Niat Baekhyun untuk mengacuhkan Jongin, hilang. Dia berjalan dan membalikkan bangku yang berada di depan bangku Jongin.

"Kau kenapa? Kau terlihat seperti zombie, kau tahu?"

"...kulakukan?"

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya.  
"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan wajahnya yang terlihat seperti ingin menangis.  
"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau harus memban-"

"Jongin! Sehun sunbaenim mencarimu!"  
Panggilan itu seakan menjadi tanda kematian bagi Jongin-yang sekarang sudah menjadi zombie.

**...**

"Duduklah."

Dengan ragu Jongin berjalan memasuki ruang seni lebih dalam. Matanya melihat deretan kursi dengan cermin di depannya.  
_Ruang seni ini benar-benar terlihat seperti salon._

"Jangan melihat ruang kerjaku seperti itu. Cepatlah duduk disini."

Jongin berjalan ke kursi yang dimaksud. Sedangkan Sehun sedang mengambil gunting rambut dan beberapa alat lainnya.

Sehun dengan perlahan menyentuh rambut Jongin.  
_Akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh rambutnya lagi_.

Dia hendak menggunting rambut Jongin ketika Jongin dengan gugupnya memohon agar Sehun tidak menggunting rambutnya terlalu banyak dan permohonannya itu hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil yang jarang keluar dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun menggunting rambut Jongin dengan begitu perlahan. Hingga membuat Jongin bertanya-tanya,  
_apakah dia selalu selembut ini ketika menggunting rambut kliennya?_

Jongin merasa matanya menjadi semakin berat. Dia tidak bisa berbohong jika semalam dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada rambutnya hari ini. Jongin lupa, 5 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi, dia justru mengikuti hasratnya untuk menutup mata dan menuju ke alam mimpi.

Bolos dalam pelajaran adalah hal yang biasa Sehun lakukan. Dia justru terkenal sebagai murid yang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang kerjanya. Sebut saja pihak sekolah tidak begitu keberatan dengan adanya perias rambut magang di sekolahnya.

Sudah semenit waktu berlalu sejak Jongin memejamkan matanya. Dan disaat itu pula Sehun tersadar.  
"Argh...sadarlah Sehun, kau menghabiskan waktumu hanya untuk menyentuh tanpa menggunting sehelai rambutnya."

Ya, itu benar. Menggunting rambut dengan perlahan bukanlah gaya Sehun. Setelah sadar, dia dengan lincahnya menggunting rambut Jongin. Lebih tepatnya hanya merapikan ujung rambut Jongin. Dia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Otaknya memutar ulang pertemuannya dengan Jongin setahun yang lalu.

**_Flashback._**

Sehun menatap horor sebuah kertas ditangannya.

"Yo, Sehun! Ada apa denganmu? Menatap kertas tanpa jiwa dengan tatapan mengerikanmu itu. Masih belum bisa memikirkan cita-citamu?"

Dia melipat kertas itu menjadi lipatan kecil dan memasukkannya ke kantong celananya kemudian beranjak dari bangkunya.  
"Minggirlah Chanyeol kau menghalangi jalanku."

Chanyeol dengan segera memberikan jalan untuk Sehun.  
"Ada apa lagi dengan anak itu?"  
Tanya Chanyeol yang terdengar sebagai pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan kepada orang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu kan dia paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang bertanya tentang cita-citanya?"  
"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bertanya."

Namja yang menjadi lawan bicara Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya.

"Ya, kau menjadikan cita-citanya yang belum dia pikirkan sebagai lelucon. Itu bahkan lebih parah."  
"Yah! Tao kau mau kemana?"

**...**

_Cita-cita? Ingin menjadi apa aku nanti? Apa ambisiku untuk masa depan?_

Sehun terlalu fokus dalam pemikirannya sendiri untuk menyadari seorang namja yang sedang membawa beberapa tumpukan buku dengan tergesa-gesa berjalan ke arahnya dan dalam hitungan detik mereka bertabrakan, buku namja itu jatuh. Sehun mengerang sakit, entah mengapa dia merasa seperti ingin membunuh orang yang menabraknya.

Dengan segera namja itu mengambil buku-bukunya yang terjatuh. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terbelalak melihat seorang sunbae dengan aura mematikan yang menjadi korbannya.

"Maaf! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

Amarah Sehun meredah melihat seorang namja dengan poni yang agak menutupi matanya sedang membungkukkan badannya.

Perhatian Sehun terarah pada rambut namja yang menabraknya, tanpa dia sadari tangannya sudah berada di kepala namja itu. Merasa ada beban di kepala bagian belakangnya, dia menegakkan badannya dari posisi sebelumnya. Dia menatap Sehun.

"Eung?"

"...!"

Dengan gugup Sehun menarik tangannya dari kepala namja itu.  
_Shit! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Sehun?!_

"Permisi."  
Karena suasana yang canggung, namja itu tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya selain segera menyingkir dari tempat itu.

"Tunggu! Namamu siapa?"

"Jongin. Kim Jongin."

**_Flashback end._**

**...**

Itulah awal dari Sehun sebagai penggunting dan perias rambut di sekolahnya. Dengan memohon ke pihak sekolah berulang kali, akhirnya Sehun mendapatkan izin untuk menjadikan ruang seni yang sudah tidak terpakai sebagai ruang kerjanya.

Tanpa berkedip Sehun menatap lurus ke arah cermin yang menggambarkan wajah terlelap Jongin. Sehun sedang duduk di satu-satunya sofa dalam ruangan itu yang berada di belakang deratan kursi tersebut.

Setelah merasa cukup untuk merekam wajah Jongin dia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya sebelum berjalan ke arah Jongin. Dia mengusap rambut Jongin sekali lagi.

"Hei...bangun."


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Terima kasih yang udah review, follow dan favorite ff ini. Ternyata masih banyak yang minta buat dilanjut jadi, ini chapter 3nya. Harapannya sama kayak sebelumya, semoga kalian masih suka sama ff ini. **_

_**Yang minta update kilat, ini udah pake kecepatan maksimal updatenya(?) Terus yang minta dipanjangin, ini juga udah maksimal, kalau mau lebih panjang lagi kayaknya updatenya harus jadi 2 hari sekali. **_

_**Maaf lagi karena gak bisa bales review kalian, tapi aku masih baca review kalian. Buat yang mau kritik silahkan, kotak kritik udah dibuka dari kemarin(?)  
**_

_**Selamat membaca.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Hei...bangun."_

**...**

"Jongin kau darimana saja? Dan apa yang terjadi pada..._rambutmu?_"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang melembut pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Kau tahu? Sunbae itu berbohong. Apanya yang menggunting rambutku, rambutku sama sekali tidak berubah."

Jongin yang sudah duduk di bangkunya langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya kesal.

"Tidak...maksudku, itu benar kalau rambutmu tidak banyak perubahan tapi..kau cocok dengan rambut seperti itu. Aku jadi ingat tahun pertama kita."

_"Kau cocok dengan rambut seperti itu."_

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran sunbae dan sahabatnya itu. Murid-murid lainnya bahkan tidak bereaksi dengan rambut Jongin yang sama sekali tidak ada perubahan menurutnya.

"Aku akan ke kamar kecil sebentar."

******...**  


"Bagaimana menurutmu tentang rambutku, Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun memerhatikan rambut yeoja yang ada di depannya. Jujur, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan orang-orang mulai meminta pendapatnya tentang rambut. Ini membuatnya terlihat seperti pecinta rambut, padahal dia hanya terobsesi dengan rambut seorang Kim Jongin.

"Rambutmu indah, tapi kurasa warna merah akan lebih cocok untuk rambutmu."

"Begitukah?"

Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Tanpa Sehun dan yeoja itu sadari seorang namja sedang mendengar percakapan mereka.

_Kau bahkan tidak memuji rambutku dan langsung mengatakan kalau gaya rambut ini cocok untukku? Dasar._

Ya, namja itu Jongin. Rencananya untuk ke kamar kecil batal. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya.  
Beberapa langkah sebelum mendekati kelasnya dia kembali memikirkan sesuatu.  
_Apa yang terjadi denganku? Aku tidak mengharapkan agar dia memuji rambutku kan?_

**...**

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Jongin dari belakang, menyebabkan Baekhyun harus sedikit berjinjit untuk mencapai pundak Jongin.  
Perhatian orang-orang yang berada di koridor tertuju pada mereka berdua. Bukan, ini bukan karena Baekhyun yang merangkul pundak Jongin.

"Ini hanya perasaanku atau memang Jongin sunbae terlihat lebih imut?"

"Iya, dia terlihat berbeda. Mungkin...potongan rambutnya?"

"Kau benar! Rambutnya terlihat berbeda..."

Jongin bisa saja terlihat tidak peduli, tapi dia sebenarnya mendengarkan dengan seksama komentar orang-orang di koridor yang kebanyakan yeoja saat ini.

"Kau mendengarnya Jongin?," bisik Baekhyun yang sama sekali tidak ditanggapi dengan Jongin.

Baekhyun melepaskan rangkulannya dan berdiri di depan Jongin membuatnya mau tidak mau untuk menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Rambutmu itu benar-benar..."  
Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih rambut Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"  
Baekhyun meringis kesakitan tanpa melihat siapakah yang sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Mata Jongin membulat, dia terkejut melihat sosok orang yang telah membuat rambutnya menjadi perhatian untuk beberapa murid yang berada di koridor.  
"...Sehun sunbae?"

Mendengar nama orang yang baru saja disebut oleh sahabatnya, Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang masih saja menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Cepat jawab pertanyaanku."

"Lepaskan dulu tanganku," dengan sedikit menggerak-gerakkan tangannya, akhirnya dia bebas dari genggaman Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin menyentuh rambut Jongin."

Raut wajah Sehun yang semula datar berubah, entah berubah menjadi apa yang jelas tatapan Sehun yang sekarang sedang tertuju pada Baekhyun membuatnya takut.  
"Menyentuh katamu?"

Sehun tersenyum. Senyum merendahkan.  
"Kuberitahu kau, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh sehelai rambut Jongin sela-"

"Yah! Oh Sehun sunbaenim!"

Jongin yang tadi hanya diam melihat sahabatnya sedang terintimidasi oleh sunbaenya akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

Dengan spontan Sehun dan Baekhyun bahkan beberapa orang yang berada di koridor mengalihkan pandangannya ke Jongin.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang aneh yang memuji semua rambut yeoja yang kau temui, kau terlihat seperti seorang 'penggila' rambut, kau tahu? Atau mungkin kau mempunyai hair fetish? _Dasar._"  
Jongin memelankan suaranya pada akhir kalimatnya sambil berjalan melewati kedua namja itu. Jongin hanya ingin pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya sekarang.

"Jongin!"

Baekhyun berlari mengejar Jongin. Sekaligus menyelamatkan diri dari Sehun saat dia hanya bisa menunduk.  
_Ternyata itu yang kau pikirkan tentangku._

**...**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sehun?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Chanyeol tidak bisa menebak apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya. Yang dia tahu Sehun tidak seperti ini sehari yang lalu.

Chanyeol menyerah, dia memilih untuk kembali ke bangkunya.

"Kau tahu Chanyeol? Sebaiknya kau berhenti mencemaskannya," kata Tao sembari mengambil roti yang ada di tangan Chanyeol.  
"Ya, aku tidak akan mencemaskan kalau dia tidak dengan tiba-tiba menutup salon kecilnya itu,"  
Chanyeol meraih sebuah kaleng dan meneguk soft drinknya sebelum kembali membuka mulut.  
"Sehun yang kehilangan passion dalam menggunting rambut itu lebih menakutkan dibanding Sehun yang biasanya, dan aku tahu kau pasti punya pikiran yang sama."

**...**

Kabar mengenai 'salon' Sehun yang ditutup pagi ini membuat sebagian besar murid terkejut. Kabar itu tentu saja tidak luput dari pendengaran Jongin.  
_Apa ini salahku?_

Tulisan _game over_ terus menerus terlihat di layar handphone Jongin. Tidak biasanya Jongin kalah dalam _game_ yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai makanan sehari-hari.

Jongin beranjak dari bangkunya, membuat Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap _sandwich_nya berbalik. Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelasnya.

Baekhyun secara spontan menelan _sandwich_nya yang belum dia kunyah dengan baik.  
"Jongin! Kau mau kemana?!"

Baekhyun berlari mengejar Jongin dengan tidak sadarnya dia masih membawa _sandwich_nya di tangannya. Saat dia berada di depan pintu kelasnya, dia mengumpat karena dia sudah kehilangan jejak Jongin.  
_Anak itu...benar-benar..._

Jongin terus berjalan seolah kakinya yang menuntunnya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya berjalan mendekati ruang seni itu, ruangan yang Sehun sebut sebagai ruang kerjanya.

Dia menarik nafasnya dalam. Matanya menatap papan yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Seni', sedangkan matanya terulur untuk membuka pintu ruangan itu. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi cemas saat dia mendapati ruangan itu terkunci.

Jongin akhirnya menyadari sebuah tulisan pada kertas yang melekat pada pintu itu.

'Closed.'

"Kau disini? Kupikir kau benci denganku? Sedang apa disini?"

_Suara ini.  
_"Sehun sunbae..."

**TBC**

**.  
**

**.**

_**Buat yang udah ngingetin 'tbc'nya makasih banyak. 2 chapter sebelumnya formatnya agak aneh, dan semoga chapter 3 ini formatnya udah lumayan membaik(?)**_

_**Dan buat sedikit informasi dan peringatan, chapter berikutnya mungkin akan menjadi chapter terakhir dan juga chapter dengan adegan smut(?) Dan karena chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, aku akan membalas review kalian, jadi yang mau tanya apa saja reviewnya ditunggu(ini modus).**_

_**Ah! Dan mungkin ada yang mau tahu(mungkin loh, mungkin) kalau aku ikut event HunKai Sweet Couple, ff buat event ini akan publish malam ini atau mungkin besok sore.**_

_**Pesan terakhir! Kalian jangan bosen baca ff hunkai, oke?!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Maaf update kali ini sedikit telat dari biasanya. Terus banyak yang minta buat chapter ini dipanjangin padahal aku udah atur ceritanya dan itu ternyata pendek, jadinya aku sedikit membuat chapter ini jadi lebih panjang dan hasilnya (menurutku) aneh. **_

_**Tapi aku tetap berharap kalau kalian suka sama chapter terakhir ini. Dan yang mau kritik silahkan. **_

_**Sebelum lanjut, aku mau balas review dulu...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**putrifibrianti96: iya, ini udah usaha bikin ff hunkai dan ngumpulin keberanian buat di publish.**_

_**Viviandra Phanthom: makasih...semoga chapter ini tetap rapi dan nyaman untuk dibaca...**_

_**novisaputri09: aku cowo apa cewe? cluenya dadaku gak rata(?) aku 98liner...maaf postnya gak sempat kemarin malam, mungkin malam ini?**_

_**Zy(Guest): ini udah lanjut hehe...**_

_**13Magnae(Guest): jalan ceritanya udah bagus? semoga akhir ceritanya juga bagus, hehe**_

_**kaihunhan: beda ya? semoga beneran beda, soalnya aku anti-mainstream(?) **_

_**eyesmile22: genre hurt? kebetulan dua ff yang aku siapin buat event hunkai sweet couple dua2nya genrenya hurt...**_

_**Kamong Jjong: iya..aku udah daftar eventnya kok...**_

_**jonginisa: aku kebiasaan buat chapter ff itu yang pendek-pendek kalau panjang takutnya reader bosen bacanya(?) sip! aku pasti tetap nulis ff hunkai...**_

_**Guest: iya, aku udah daftar...tunggu aja oke?(?)**_

_**safira(Guest): maaf ini gak asap updatenya(?) makasih pujiannya...**_

_**afranabilah19: ini nextnya(?)**_

_**askasufa: iya iya itu benar(?) semangat juga buat ngebaca ff hunkai!**_

_**arihliani: maaf pendek...ini udah panjang kyknya**_

_**melizwufan: semoga yang ini udh ada gregetnya...meskipun aku gak yakin...**_

_**LM90: harus senang dong(?) sipsip harus lebih rame!**_

_**D(Guest): eh, eh ini nanya fb...fbku (sensor) karena ini privasi sepertinya harus lewat PM(?)  
**_

_**hyura kim 5: semoga yang ini tetap seru...**_

_** laylaa putryfahreiisya: iya, ini chapter endnya(?)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Peringatan ff ini ada adegan nc-nya...Dan aku yakin nc-nya jelek dan gak mutu(?) Soalnya aku baru pertama kali nulis nc...**_

_**Maaf kalau tataan bahasanya mulai menurun dari chapter sebelumnya, soalnya aku buat chapter ini buru-buru, takutnya kalian nunggu lama...**_

_**Oke, selamat membaca dan kritiknya ditunggu**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Suara ini.  
_"Sehun sunbae..."

"Hm?"  
Pandangan Sehun tidak lepas dari Jongin yang sedang menunduk.

"M-maaf."

Sehun terkejut. Sesaat, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Mungkin dia akan percaya apabila dia tidak mendengar isakan Jongin yang terdengar bersama dengan permintaan maafnya.

"Hei...kau menangis?"  
Sehun berjalan mendekati Jongin.

"Aku tidak...seorang namja tidak akan menangis..."  
Jongin dengan sigap mengusap airmatanya saat melihat kaki Sehun yang tidak jauh dengannya.

"Begitukah? Mungkin kau bukan seorang namja? Karena aku bisa dengan jelas melihat airmatamu itu."  
Sehun terus berjalan mendekati Jongin.

Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi maka Sehun akan tepat berada di depan Jongin.

"Jongin!"

Refleks Jongin mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menatap lantai.

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal, baru kali ini dia melihat pipi Jongin yang dihiasi oleh airmata yang mulai mengering.  
Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat ketika dia melihat orang yang berada di depan Jongin.  
_Apa yang sunbae itu lakukan pada Jongin?_

Dalam hitungan detik Baekhyun sudah berdiri diantara Jongin dan Sehun.  
"Sunbae, kurasa kau harus berhen-"  
Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk pundak Baekhyun dari belakang.  
"Su-"

"Sudahlah, kau tenang saja, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengusiknya."  
Dengan itu Sehun meninggalkan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Perasaan bersalah Jongin semakin bertambah, tapi ada perasaan lain selain bersalah yang dirasakannya  
_Perasaan apa ini? Kecewa?_

"Argh..."  
Baekhyun berbalik hanya untuk melihat Jongin yang sedang mencengkram seragam sekolahnya. Cengkraman itu tepat berada dibagian dada seragamnya.  
"Kau baik-baik saja, Jongin?"

**...**

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Sehun benar-benar tidak pernah menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Jongin dan Baekhyun.

Jongin mencoba untuk menjadi Jongin yang lama, yang tidak henti-hentinya bermain _game_ yang ada di handphonenya. Dan tidak begitu peduli dengan orang-orang sekitar.

Baekhyun tidak berubah, dia terus berada di samping Jongin sebagai sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Sehun telah menjadi Sehun yang lama, Sehun yang terkenal karena tidak memiliki passion bahkan ketertarikan pada apapun. Orang-orang menilai Sehun dengan mudah kembali menjadi Oh Sehun tahun kedua, namun mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui bahwa dibalik wajah datar yang dimilikinya, dia sangat berambisi untuk kembali _bekerja_.

"Cepatlah Jongin! Kita akan kehabisan _sandwich_."  
Baekhyun berlari secepat mungkin menuju kantin, dengan ucapan 'maaf' yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan sebuah mantra saat dia menabrak satu persatu orang yang berada di hadapannya.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya wajar, ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun bertingkah seperti itu.

Dia berjalan dengan pelannya untuk menyusul Baekhyun, matanya menatap sosok Baekhyun yang mulai hilang memasuki kantin.  
Jongin menghela nafasnya panjang bersama dengan tatapannya yang teralih pada kedua kakinya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat lelah.

Jongin masih sibuk menatap kedua kakinya untuk menyadari namja yang lebih tinggi darinya berjalan melewatinya.  
Tidak ada yang menyuruh Jongin berbalik, tidak ada yang memberi tanda bahwa namja yang baru saja melewatinya adalah namja yang dikenalinya. Tapi, Jongin berbalik, Jongin tahu persis siapa yang baru saja melewatinya.

_Sehun sunbae..._

Dia bahkan tidak berbalik ke arah Jongin, dia tidak berkata apapun saat melewati Jongin. Jongin yakin itu bukan karena Sehun tidak melihatnya.  
_Ini benar-benar salahku. Wajar saja dia membenciku._

Tangan Jongin kembali mencengkram seragamnya di bagian yang sama seperti terakhir kali dia melakukannya.  
_Argh...Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

"Jongin, lihat! Aku mendapatkan _sandwich_ terakhir untukmu!"  
Seruan sahabatnya membuat Jongin terbebas dari pikirannya.

Jongin berharap dia tidak akan bertemu dengan Sehun dan merasakan sakit di bagian dadanya lagi. Sayang, takdir berkata lain. Hampir setiap hari Jongin bertemu dengannya dan tentu saja merasakan sakit yang mulai familiar baginya.  
Sehun sekalipun tidak pernah melihat ke arahnya, untuk melirik saja sepertinya tidak mungkin terjadi.

**...**

"Waktu habis! Tinggalkan lembar jawaban dan soal di atas meja kalian."

Lembar jawaban Jongin terisi penuh. Untuk ukuran orang yang malas untuk belajar nilai Jongin termasuk tinggi.

"Sudah berakhir!"  
Baekhyun yang sedang merangkul pundak Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya.

"Kuharap kita bisa sekelas lagi tahun depan, Jongin."  
Jongin hanya menggumam. Dia mungkin saja bosan bersama Baekhyun tapi tidak berarti dia membencinya.

"Kau pulanglah Baekhyun."  
Jongin tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya berlari menuju bangunan murid tahun ketiga. Dia hanya merasa ada urusan yang harus dia selesaikan.

Kali ini Baekhyun membiarkan Jongin pergi tanpa mencegah ataupun mengejarnya.  
_Sepertinya aku harus menyerah._

**...**

"Maaf!"

"Tidak ap- sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu..."

_Sial.  
_Dalam hati, Jongin berharap agar sunbae yang berada di depannya sekarang tidak mengingat bahwa dialah yang tidak sengaja mendengar _pertengkaran_ kecilnya dengan Sehun.

"Ah! Kau hoobae yang waktu itu! Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencari seseorang?"  
Dengan lembut Krystal bertanya, membuat Jongin merasa harus menjawabnya dengan jujur.

"Aku mencari Sehun sunbae, apa kau melihatnya?"

Krystal terkejut. Baru kali ini ada namja yang mencarinya.  
"Tadi aku melihatnya berjalan ke sana."

Jongin mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Krystal. Senyum kecil tercipta di wajah Jongin.  
"Terima kasih."  
Jongin berlari, dia tidak menyadari Krystal yang masih terus memerhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"D-dia?! T-tidak mungkin..."

_"Mata sendu, kulit tan, bibir penuh, dan rambut hitam yang tanpa perlu kau sentuh pun kau akan tahu kalau rambutnya itu sangat lembut."  
_Otak Krystal kembali memutar apa yang Sehun pernah katakan padanya tentang yeoja yang disukainya. Dan sekarang Krystal tahu yeoja itu ternyata adalah seorang namja.

**...**

Dengan nafas terengah Jongin sudah berdiri di depan ruang seni lama, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai ruang kerja Oh Sehun.

Dia menarik nafas sembari membuka pintu ruangan itu. Jongin tersenyum melihat sosok yang berada di dalam sana. Dugaannya benar.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa berwarna biru. Senyumnya semakin menjadi melihat Sehun sedang terlelap dengan lengan bagian bawah yang menutupi wajahnya.

Jongin mengikuti instingnya untuk mengangkat lengan Sehun dari wajahnya. Baru saja Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, dia terkejut merasakan genggaman Sehun pada tangannya. Sehun menarik Jongin hingga sekarang dia berada di pangkuan Sehun kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Jongin.  
"Maafkan aku, tapi biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar saja."

Jongin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia merasa begitu nyaman dengan tangan Sehun melingkar pada pinggangnya.  
"Kau boleh memelukku sampai kapanpun yang kau mau."

Jongin sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya, dan dia tidak ingin menyesal karenanya.

"Hm? Jadi, _dia_ sudah menyerah?"

Jongin bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa dan siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. Perlahan Jongin mendorong dada bidang Sehun untuk melihat wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat ekspresi bingung Jongin.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ekspresi bingung Jongin berubah, dia merasa malu. Semu merah sama-samar terlihat di pipinya.  
"Mungkin kau akan mengataiku aneh. Tapi, aku me-menyukaimu. A-aku tahu kita sesama namja..."

Jongin merasa tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di wajahnya.  
"I-ini sangat memalukan."

Sehun tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya meraih tangan Jongin yang menutupi wajahnya, perlahan dia menautkan jari-jarinya.  
"Kau tahu? Orang-orang mengira kau adalah namja yang manly,"

Jongin mengikuti arah tatapan Sehun yang sedang menatap jari-jari mereka yang bertautan.  
"Apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita?"

"...saat kau memintaku agar mau menjadi klienmu?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju. Rupanya yang mengingat kejadian itu hanya Sehun. _Sepertinya aku harus jujur padanya._

Dan, ya, Sehun menceritakan ulang kejadian yang sangat diingatnya itu. Sehun tentunya malu untuk mengakui alasan bahwa Jonginlah yang membuatnya terlihat seperti _penggila _rambut.

**...**

"Yah! Park Chanyeol! Huang Zitao! Dimana kalian?!"

Seruan Krystal membuat seluruh murid yang berada di kelas berbalik ke arahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu."

Krystal menatap horor Chanyeol dan Tao yang cukup membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut.  
"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau orang yang disukai Sehun adalah seorang namja?"

"Apa?!"  
Chanyeol dan Tao langsung bangkit dari bangku mereka.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalian tidak tahu?"Krystal tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin mereka berdua tidak tahu.

Bahkan Chanyeol dan Tao tidak percaya, bagaimana mungkin Sehun tidak berkata apa-apa tentang orang yang disukainya pada mereka.

Chanyeol dan Tao hendak berjalan keluar kelas untuk mencari Sehun, tapi sebuah pengumuman yang terdengar dari speaker mendahuluinya.

_"Diumumkan kepada murid tahun ketiga untuk segera berkumpul di gedung Auditorium Barat"_

**...**

_"Diumumkan kepada murid tahun ketiga untuk segera berkumpul di gedung Auditorium Barat." _

"S-sehun...sunbae...kau harus ke Auditorium sekarang..."

Jongin berusaha menahan pundak Sehun agar Sehun berhenti mengulum dan menggigit nipple kirinya.

Seragam sekolah mereka sudah berserakan di atas lantai. Sehun sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pengumuman itu. Yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah Jongin.

Setelah puas dengan nipple kiri Jongin, Sehun beralih ke nipple kanan Jongin. Dia menyesap, mengulum dan menggigitnya dengan perlahan. Tidak ada nafsu yang tercipta, Sehun hanya ingin Jongin untuk mengetahui perasaannya.

Lidah Sehun terus turun menuju pusar Jongin dan membasahinya dengan air liur.  
"S-sehuuun...c-cukup..."

Tangan Sehun yang semula memilin nipple Jongin sekarang sedang memanjakan penis Jongin, membuat desahan demi desahan keluar dari bibir penuh Jongin. "Ahnnn, he-hentikan eunggh..."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dari perut Jongin dan menatap wajah Jongin yang sedang merasakan kenikmatan itu. Wajah Jongin benar-benar menggoda. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sehun menurunkan wajahnya tepat di depan penis Jongin meniupnya sebelum memasukkan seluruhnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. "Ahhhnnn, ap-apaah yang kau la-lakukaaanhh"

Karena ukuran penis Jongin yang tidak begitu besar membuat Sehun dengan mudah mengulum dan sesekali mengisap penisnya. Sehun menaik turunkan kepalanya. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk merasakan penis Jongin yang berkedut kencang di dalam mulutnya. "Lepaaaass...aku akaanh..c-cuum..."

Sehun menelan semua cairan Jongin. Dia lalu menegakkan badanya dan membersihkan sisa cairan Jongin yang berada di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Tangan Sehun terjulur untuk meraih wajah Jongin yang penuh dengan peluh, tangannya mengelus halus pipi Jongin kemudian beralih pada rambut Jongin yang basah.  
"Bahkan saat basah pun rambutmu tetap terasa lembut."

"D-diam."

Sehun tersenyum mendengar respon Jongin. Dia lalu mengambil sebuah plastik yang berbentuk persegi yang Jongin yakini adalah sebuah pengaman.  
"Kenapa kau memilikinya?"

"Aku sudah memperkirakannya."

Jongin ingin bertanya apa maksud Sehun, tapi begitu melihat Sehun yang mengigit ujung plastik itu dan hendak membukanya, Jongin segera menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Ada apa?"

"Itu terlalu vulgar..."

"Aku mengerti..."

Setelah memasang pengaman, Sehun menaikkan kedua kaki Jongin sehingga lubang perawan Jongin terlihat jelas di depannya. Dia lalu menjulurkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam lubang yang sangat kecil itu. "Ahhhnnn...kenapa kau m-memasukkannyaa..."

Sehun memastikan lubang Jongin sudah cukup basah sebelum dia mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian memasukkan satu jari ke dalamnya.  
"Aaakhh! Saakiiith..."

"Tahan...Aku janji sebentar lagi tidak akan terasa sakit."

Dengan tangan kanannya dia meraih dan menyingkirkan tangan Jongin yang masih saja menutup matanya.  
"Lihat aku Jongin..."

Perlahan. Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap mata Sehun. Saat itu juga Sehun menambah satu jari lagi ke dalam lubang Jongin.  
"Sakit?"

"T-tidak...ini...e-enak...eunghh. Lagi."

Sehun terkejut melihat dan merasa tangan Jongin yang menggenggam tangannya dan memaju mundurkannya lebih cepat.  
"Lagiih..."

Sehun sudah tidak bisa mengontrol nafsunya, niat awalnya untuk melakukan tanpa nafsu seperti tidak akan berjalan dengan baik. Dia segera menarik kedua jarinya keluar dari lubang Jongin. Desahan kecewa keluar dari bibir Jongin dan secepatnya terganti dengan isakan saat Sehun memasukkan penisnya sepenuhnya tanpa peringatan.  
"S-sakitth...ini benar-benar sakiiit..."

"Tahannn...sebentaar...lubangmu sangaat sempit..."

Sehun tidak menunggu agar lubang Jongin terbiasa dengan penisnya. Dia terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan penisnya ke dalam lubang Jongin. Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakannya membuat desahan kenikmatan Jongin terdengar lagi.  
"Ahhnnn...lebih c-cepaaat...lebih d-dalaaaaam...eungh ini e-enaaak."

Tidak terasa sepuluh menit sudah berlalu. Penis Jongin kembali berkedut kencang membuat lubangnya mengisap penis Sehun.  
"Akuu...c-cum..."

"Aku juga..."Sehun menyusul Jongin dan mengeluarkan cairan pada pengaman yang dipakainya.

**...**

Sehun mengusap lembut rambut Jongin yang berbaring di atasnya. Tubuh mereka masih dalam keadaan _full naked_. Nafas Jongin masih terengah.  
"Saat kuliah nanti aku akan mencari kerja lalu mulai menabung,"

Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya menunggu untuk Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan saat kau lulus aku akan langsung melamarmu."

**_END  
_**

**_Semoga akhir ceritanya tidak membuat kalian kecewa._**


	5. Pengumuman untuk Sequel

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Banyak yg minta ff ini dibuatin sequel. Dan sepertinya aku akan membuat sequel, tapi akan di post setelah even HunKai Sweet Couple berakhir. Bagaimana? Kalian setuju?**_

_**Dan, aku menerima satu req untuk org pertama yang bisa menjawab 'aku orang asli mana?'.**_

_**Haha maaf sempat2nya buat kuis...**_

_**Dan tentu saja reqnya harus hunkai. Sama seperti sequel ff ini, reqnya akan di post setelah event berakhir...**_

_**Aku juga minta maaf sampai sekarang ffku yg buat event belum di post, akan kucoba untuk post asap...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
